


Fruit basket

by Chat_Daddy



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Bananas, Fruit, Gay, M/M, Orange, Smut, Spicy sex, Walking In, alien fruit, banana, dildo, pear, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Daddy/pseuds/Chat_Daddy
Summary: Lance walks in on Keith and gives him a hand---------





	Fruit basket

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I wrote this at like 4am one night I was tired the grammar is horrible I'll probably fix it one day if I find time but here it is

It was a day off in the castle nothing has happened with lotor for a few weeks and team Voltron thinks he's in the hiding for now. Until he comes out to fight again the paladins are off doing what they want while not training.

Not to long ago a friendly planet the Paladins visited to free from the galra gave them a fruit basket for their generosity for helping them. A lot of the fruit looked and tasted like fruit on Earth. Keith took an orange from the basket and went off to his room. 

When Keith entered the room he pulled out his trusty knife and cut a hole into the orange like fruit, he licked some of the juices off to test the taste. "Yum" he said to himself he then placed to orange down and proceeded to take his clothes off. Once he was fully undressed he sat on his bed and placed the orange on his member. He moaned at the feeling of the feeling of the orange around his dick, he started to move it stretching it out some. It started to tingle from the juices, another moan slipped from his mouth. The feel was far better than any man or women could provide, Keith couldn't stop moaning loudly. 

The door slid open, there standing lance with his own fruit basket with a few smoothies in it. He look at Keith then smiled "having fun fruit man?" Lance said while walking over to him. Keith was stunned he didn't expect anyone to walk in. Lance grabbed Keith and smashed their lips together, it was rough and steaming. Lance grabbed ahold of the orange and started moving it back and forth on Keith's member at a fast speed. Keith moaned into lances mouth giving lance the chance to put his tongue in, immediately gaining control. Keith let him do all the work. Lance then pulled away placing the orange down and grabbing his basket. He pulled out one of the smoothies, and greenish banana thing, and a red/orange pear shaped fruit, but the pear was more of an hourglass shape one end was thicker than the other. Lance the turned Keith around and pushed him over the bed with his ass sticking out, he poured some of the cold smoothie onto his hand and put a finger in Keith. Keith moaned at the feeling of something inside him, lance began to pump his finger and then added another. He made a scissor motion with his fingers while pumping them in and out, lance added a third finger and when he finally decided Keith was prepped he pulled them out. Keith felt a little empty without them but soon was satisfied when something long had entered him. He moaned at the cold thing in his ass, it was still for a little until Keith started grinding on it. Then lance started to push it in more slowly then pull it back and then in more, Keith looked at what lance was doing and saw it was the banana shaped fruit lance was using.

After doing this for a little lance thought Keith was all good, he pulled the banana out and then unzipped his pants and slid them off. He took his shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room and slid his underwear off revealing his long thick semi hardened shaft. He then asked "are you ready?" In returned Keith made a whiny noise which lance took as a yes, he entered him nicely having Keith already way prepped. He then pulled out to where only the tip was in and slammed into Keith, going in deep. Keith hooked his legs around lance waist becoming a moaning mess while being properly fucked. Lance slammed into him a few times before, grabbing ahold of his dick and pumping it in rhythm of his thrusts. This caused Keith to cum and clench his ass making lance to cum with him. Lance stayed there for awhile ridding off his high, before pulling out he grabbed the pear fruit thing and when he slid out he put it in Keith's ass serving as a butt plug keeping in all the juices. Lance then flipped Keith over and had him sit on the bed, he then licked up all the cum on him and licked and sucked up his thighs. He left marks all up and down his thighs, chest, and neck. He went back down to his member and licked stripes up it before taking him all in. Keith moaned and tangled his fingers in lances hair "you feel so good with your mouth around me" he moaned. Lance began to bob his head up and down "so... so bea-utiful" Keith whimpered so close again being sensitive still. "Uhhh lan...lance in going to cum" he pulled lances hair tighter before cumming in lances mouth. Lance swallowed it all up being greedy, lance then went up and roughly kissed Keith bitting his bottom lip drawing some blood, he lapped his tongue over the spot. One last time lance went to his neck and sucked on a spot, once he thought the mark would be noticeable and everyone will know he is lances he lapped his tough over it and pulled Keith off of the bed. He pulled the pear out and out spilled he seed, he got on all fours and cleaned up the mess with his tongue and mouth.

After that lance put on all of his clothes and fixed his hair, he grabbed the rest of his fruit basket and headed out the door. Before the door could slide shut lance said "next week same time" and winked. Keith plumped down on the bed still dazed that that just happened then later down to rest.


End file.
